miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Akodone/Gazetka (czerwiec 2019)
center|link= Wstęp= To już szósty numer gazetki! Dacie wiarę, że w następnym będziemy już świętować rocznicę jej powstania? Chciałabym poinformować o trzech zmianach: w tym numerze nie pojawi się kącik zabaw (i jeśli nie będzie próśb, raczej nie zostanie przywrócony), a kącik fanonu tak jak wcześniej będzie prowadzić Ellexa526. Pojawi się także nowy dział, w którym MyLadyFox rozłoży postacie z serialu na części pierwsze. W nowościach poznacie m.in. podsumowanie kolejnych konkursów (które cieszą się coraz większą frekwencją!) i aktualizacje techniczne, przeczytacie też wywiad z 3patrykiem3. Zamiast bezpośrednich spoilerów dotyczących serialu będziecie mogli się zapoznać z przemyśleniami Traszkki dotyczącymi świeżo wyemitowanych odcinków. Za to w kąciku technicznym podaliśmy garść wskazówek o tym, jak zrobić ładną ramkę na profil. Stopka redakcyjna *'Wydawca:' Miraculum: Biedronka i Czarny Kot Wikia *'Redaktor naczelna:' Akodone *'Grafik:' Akodone *'Nowości na wiki:' Akodone *'Miraculersi za kulisami:' Akodone *'Kącik fanonu:' Ellexa526 *'Nowości ze świata Miraculous:' Traszkka *'Od technicznej strony:' Akodone *'Bohaterowie pod lupą:' MyLadyFox |-|Nowości na wiki= Hym, hym, hym, czas wywęszyć kolejne wydarzenia na wiki, które nikogo nie obchodzą czas opisać w naszym zakątku nowości! Do ciekawych wydarzeń należy na pewno fakt, że została zaktualizowania strona główna, zarówno pod względem wyglądu, jak i nieco treści. Jak Wam się nie chce scrollować, to aż Wam wymienię, co się zmieniło. Usunęliśmy niepotrzebne treści, czyli dawno nieaktualizowany szablon o następnym odcinku; flagi z linkami interwiki były niepotrzebnym dublem do linków do wiki w innych językach znajdujących się już na dole strony w osobnym module, także też zostały skasowane. Tak samo linki do strony Disney Channel i wikiowego, zupełnie martwego Tumblra, je też spotkało zniknięcie. Jeśli chodzi o dodane rzeczy, to na głównej zamieściliśmy nieco zanikający fanon, może to sprawi, że więcej ludzi będzie chciało dołączyć się do jego tworzenia. Poza tym pojawiły się przyjemne odnośniki do naszej gazetki oraz serwera na Discordzie (na który serdecznie zapraszamy, można się tam naprawdę świetnie ubawić i podyskutować o nielogiczności ML). No i na dole znalazła się globalna stopka z wikiami seriali Disney Channel. A co do edycji niektórych rzeczy: zaktualizowaliśmy ramki, w których znajdują się poszczególne elementy głównej, a także zrobiliśmy listę postaci w milszy dla oka sposób. Skrócony też za pomocą tabbera został moduł z konkursami, aby wykrzesać więcej miejsca. Ankiety i losowy cytat zostały przeniesione na lewą stronę, a współpracujące wiki na prawą. I w ten sposób zużyłam trochę miejsca na sam opis czegoś, co możecie zobaczyć w mniej niż minutę, cieszycie się? Drugą nowością, tym razem czysto administracyjną, jest zrezygnowanie z uprawnień dwóch użytkowniczek. Od 27 kwietnia Tysia123 i YuriPee 34 nie są już członkami administracji, jednak wszystko odbyło się w zgodzie i spokoju. Także, w imieniu całej gazetki życzę im powodzenia w tym, co się zdecydują dalej robić ^^ Kolejną ciekawostką jest to, że 22 kwietnia została przywrócona możliwość edytowania wiki dla anonimowych użytkowników. Jak na razie to głównie piszą komentarze i bawią się w proroków, wierząc, że czwarty sezon wyjdzie już w sierpniu, ale to zawsze jakaś aktywność. Nawiasem mówiąc, kto by nie chciał, żeby czwarty sezon był tak szybko... Kwiecień był miesiącem kolejnych konkursów, a mianowicie zabawy na Wielki Tydzień i konkursu na OC! Zabawę na Wielki Tydzień na forum i Discordzie wygrał SzygoraNysz, a na Dyskusjach zwyciężczynią została KingaSadz. Gratulujemy! Ale i tak ciekawszy był moim zdaniem konkurs na OC. Zgłoszone zostały do niego trzy postacie: moja Aurélie Voler, Ariadne Pateras od MyLadyFox i Alain Lefevre od SzygoryNysz. W ostatni dzień głosowania okazało się, że Aurélie i Alain remisują, toteż na Discordzie Rudy Kotek pilnie prosiła wszystkich, by w miarę możliwości zagłosowali, aby nie trzeba było robić dogrywki. Ile to było emocji! Przez chwilę myślałam, że wygram, szala zwycięstwa jednak przechyliła się na korzyść Nysza i jego Alaina. Głosowanie możecie zobaczyć tutaj, a zwycięski blog o Alainie znajdziecie pod tym linkiem. No oczywiście trochę mi smutno, że moja Aurélie nie doczekała się zwycięstwa, ale z perspektywy randomowego czytacza w sumie jest dosyć nudna, a lud nie wie, co dla niej planuję, heh. Chciałabym też poinformować, że wszystkie odcinki, które zostały wypuszczone z polskim dubbingiem, doczekały się na wiki transkryptów! Muszą się jeszcze doczekać formatowania, jednak ważne, że jest cokolwiek. A ile dram się przy tym porobiło... Nadal jestem zdumiona, że udało mi się zachować bezstronność i nie doprowadzić do jeszcze większego rozdmuchania tego wszystkiego. Kolejnym konkursem, tym razem majowym, jest konkurs na fan-art. Tematyką są OC użytkowników, a zgłoszonych zostało pięć prac. Głosowanie znajduje się tutaj, wyniki zostały ogłoszone w czwartek 6 czerwca. Zwyciężyła praca autorstwa Liwaj, przedstawiająca Mota, czyli postać stworzoną przez Panią chaousu. Tak poza tym to w maju nie działo się za dużo ciekawych rzeczy, jedynie napisałam kolejny wątek o obrazach, który znajduje się pod tym linkiem. Ponieważ robię wielkie sprawdzanie wszystkich obrazów na wiki, uznałam, że warto przypomnieć o dodawaniu odpowiednich nazw i licencji do plików. Statystyki na dzień 1 czerwca 2019: *Artykułów: 868 *Plików: 20 452 *Edycji: 236 077 *Aktywnych użytkowników: 52 |-|Nowości ze świata Miraculous= Cześć i czołem, czyli witam was wszystkich w czerwcowej edycji Nowości ze świata Miraculous. Tym razem będzie o odcinkach, które mogliśmy obejrzeć w kwietniu i maju, a jest ich — uwaga — aż 5! Niestety nie ma póki co żadnych wieści odnośnie kolejnych epizodów w najbliższym czasie (był zapowiadany odcinek StarTrain na 1 czerwca, jednakże nie zostanie on w tym dniu wyemitowany). Dlatego też skupię się na ciekawych wątkach fabularnych, które pojawiły się wraz z ostatnimi odcinkami. Serdecznie zapraszam do przeczytania! Na pierwszy ogień pójdzie odcinek Silencer. Mogliśmy wtedy obejrzeć Lukę pod wpływem akumy. Jak dla mnie Silencer (czyli Luka) to jeden z tych super-złoczyńców z najlepszym designem. Jeszcze cały odcinek był przepięknie wykonany od strony technicznej — jest to zasługa studia SAMG Animation, dzięki któremu otrzymujemy odcinki z bardzo ładnymi animacjami twarzy, ruchów, czy też gestów. Powracając jednak do najważniejszego wątku fabularnego, to z pewnością jest nim miłość Luki do Marinette. Praktycznie cały odcinek opierał się na tym, zaś sam Luka dwukrotnie (!) wyznał miłość Marinette, która zdaje się odwzajemniać to uczucie, jednak każdy wie, kto stoi w jej hierarchii uczuć na pierwszym miejscu. Jednak zastanawiające jest to, jak ta relacja wpłynie na dalsze wydarzenia w sezonie 3. Dla równowagi omówimy sobie odcinek Oni-chan, gdzie sytuacja była dość podobna jak w Silencerze, tylko że dotyczyła Adriena i Kagami. Kagami całkiem mocno zakochała się w Adrienie (trzymała nawet w swoim notesie różę, która raz od niego dostała) i to uczucie dość intensywnie przeżywa. Adrien zaś w dalszym ciągu jest wpatrzony w Biedronkę, ale dostrzega mimo tego Kagami. Jednak wątek miłość Kagami do Adriena nie był tym ‘wątkiem’, który zwrócił moją największą uwagę. Był nim raczej wątek Lili i Gabriela, a dokładniej kiełkującej współpracy między nimi. W sumie najzabawniejsze w scenie konfrontacji Lili i Gabriela było to, że oboje myślą, że owinęli drugą osobę wokół palca. Kontynuację tego wątku otrzymujemy jeszcze w Miraculerze, więc przejdźmy teraz do niego. Miraculer był interesującym odcinkiem z dwóch powodów — ponowne pojawienie się Mayury i skutki użycia Kotaklizmu na żywej osobie. Oczywiście zanim przejdziemy do tych „gwiazd” odcinka, dokończmy kwestię współpracy Lili i Gabriela. Jasno widać, że Lila stała się swoistymi „drugimi oczami” Gabriela. Dziewczyna relacjonuje mu, co wydarzyło się chociażby w szkole, a co dotyczy Adriena. Gabriel zaś wykorzystuje tę wiedzę, a przede wszystkim samą Lilę, do osiągnięcia swoich celów, czego skutkiem była próba akumizacji Chloé, która się nie powiodła (tutaj wielki szacunek dla Chloé, bo jest pierwszą osobą, która oparła się woli Władcy Ciem). Jednak rykoszetem oberwało się Sabrinie, więc ona ostatecznie stała się ofiarą Władcy Ciem. Teraz możemy już przejść do kwestii Mayury. Nathalie jest tak lojalna wobec Gabriela, że mimo negatywnych skutków używania miraculum pawia, decyduje się na jego użycie i wspomaganie Władcy Ciem jako Mayura. Ciekawi mnie jak to się może dla niej skończyć. Kontynuując temat „negatywnych skutków”, pewnie wielu z was zastanawiało się, co się stanie, jeśli użyje się Kotaklizmu na żywej osobie. Ten odcinek dał nam odpowiedź — Czarny Kot po oberwaniu z jego własnej super-mocy miał najprawdopodobniej połamane żebra, więc przy tym nadmienię, że podziwiam fakt, jak długo był w stanie ustać o własnych siłach i jeszcze walczyć. Można więc zakładać, że użycie Kotaklizmu na żywej osobie kończy się dla niej poważnymi obrażeniami wewnętrznymi, co w efekcie może naturalnie poskutkować zgonem tejże osoby (warto dodać, że Czarny Kot miał wiele szczęścia, że żebra nie przebiły mu płuc, patrząc na to od realistycznej strony). Zawsze jednak spodziewać się możemy jednego pewnego skutku — potwornego bólu dla ofiary. Przerażające. Przejdźmy teraz na moment do czegoś bardziej relaksującego i spokojnego, czyli do odcinka Bakerix. O nim będzie krótko, bo wiele nie zostało w nim zaprezentowane, ale w końcu dowiedzieliśmy się czegoś więcej na temat dalszej rodziny Marinette, a mianowicie o jej dziadku (który w ogóle przypomina mi głównego bohatera filmu Odlot). Dziadek Marinette (i jednocześnie ojciec Toma) jest tradycjonalistą, który spodziewał się, że jego syn będzie kontynuował kropka w kropkę tradycję związaną z piekarstwem i że pewnie za żonę weźmie sobie Francuzkę. Jednak, jak mogliśmy zauważyć, tak się nie stało — Tom wprowadził własne innowacje do tradycyjnych przepisów oraz poślubił Sabine, która pochodzi z Chin. To doprowadziło do konfliktu, skutkującego brakiem odzywania się Ronalda (czyli ojca Toma) do swojego syna przez wiele lat. Czyli jednak w rodzinie Marinette pojawiały się jakieś „dramy”, heh. No i na koniec powiemy sobie coś o odcinku Timetagger. Dowiedzieliśmy się, że Alix w przyszłości zdobędzie miraculum królika, do czego była podpowiedź, że tak się stanie, w intrze na początku każdego odcinka. Bardzo spodobał mi się wygląd Alix z przyszłości. Bardzo ciekawą informacją z tego odcinka było z pewnością to, że dorosłych posiadaczy miraculów nie dotyczy limit 5 minut po użyciu swojej super-mocy. To wyjaśnia, dlaczego Gabriel może pozostawać tak długo przemieniony we Władcę Ciem. Ciekawa też jest super-moc miraculum królika, a mianowicie dosłownie podróżowanie w czasie. Według mnie jest to dość potężna moc, ale też całkiem niebezpieczna (w kontekście podróży w czasie polecam z zapoznaniem się z pojęciami paradoksu dziadka i efektu motyla, wtedy łatwo można dostrzec niebezpieczeństwa z tym związane). Inną kwestią, która dość mnie nurtuje po tym odcinku jest to, że w przyszłości nadal będzie Władca Ciem, ale nie będzie nim Gabriel. Dlatego też zastanawia mnie, kto zajmie jego miejsce i przede wszystkim jak zdobędzie miraculum ćmy? Miejmy nadzieję, że odpowiedzi na te pytania pojawią się wraz z kolejnymi odcinkami. To już wszystko w tej edycji nowości, mam nadzieję, że się wam podobało i do następnego razu! |-|Miraculersi za kulisami= W szóstym już wywiadzie (naprawdę mnie zdumiewa, że gazetka nadal się trzyma) zaprosiłam do rozmowy moderatora czatu i treści 3patryka3! Serdecznie zapraszam do lektury ^^ To w takim razie na początek może opowiesz coś o sobie? :No to tak... jestem Patryk, mam 17 lat, chodzę do 1 klasy technikum. Uwielbiam słuchać muzyki, przy okazji czytając na wattpadzie albo robić jakąkolwiek rzecz. Piszę też fanfiki, rzadko już to robię, ale się staram, by coś napisać. Na pewnej grupce dotyczącej miraculum poznałem cudownych ludzi, z którymi się spotykam i piszę z nimi niemal codziennie. Na wiki natomiast jestem moderatorem, może moja aktywność jest niska, ale się staram. Mam też kota i 2 psy. Z Twojego profilu możemy się dowiedzieć, że do oglądania Miraculum skłonili Cię przede wszystkim użytkownicy Wikii/Fandomu. A jak zaczęła się Twoja przygoda z samym Fandomem? :Tak, to prawda, zarówno Fandom Miraculum, jak i FiFFan Wiki. Moja przygoda zaczęła się tak, że w Google szukałem pewnych informacji dotyczące odcinka z jednego seriali jakim jest „Fineasz i Ferb”. Tak się zdarzyło, że trafiłem na „Fineasz i Ferb Wiki” i po kilku dniach postanowiłem założyć konto. Jak wspominasz swoje początki na wiki (Miraculum)? :Hmm... chyba dobrze, chociaż na początku wchodziłem tu z innego powodu, ale jednak było dobrze. Polubiliście mnie, ja was również. W jakich okolicznościach otrzymałeś uprawnienia moderatora czatu i treści? :Przez dłuższy czas edytowałem na wiki i potem pojawiła się wiadomość o nowej rekrutacji, zgłosiła mnie MyLadyFox, użytkownicy zagłosowali i zostałem wybrany. Dano mi uprawnienia, było to na początku kwietnia 2017 roku. Ostatnio nie byłeś zbyt aktywny, jednak powróciłeś. Za co na wiki planujesz się w przyszłości zabrać? :Hmm... może poprawianiem transkryptów. Chociaż najlepiej mi wychodzi zajmowaniem się „nowościami”, kiedy wychodzą spoilery lub nowe odcinki. Czyli bardziej celujesz w informacje o serialu niż w technikalia. A jak już przy temacie Miraculum jesteśmy, to co sądzisz o najnowszych odcinkach i ogólnie trzecim sezonie? :Tak, dokładnie. Mamy na razie 10 odcinków sezonu trzeciego i powiem, że akcja zaczyna się rozwijać. Są odcinki lepsze i słabsze. Najbardziej mi się podobał „Oblivio”, w którym nasi bohaterowie stracili pamięć. Ogólnie odcinki są mega, wprost miraculowe. Czy tak jak większość fandomu nienawidzisz Lili? :Tak! Po tym co zrobiła ostatnio, to się nie dziwię Kagami, ale jednak mam wrażenie, że mama po prostu nie ma dla niej czasu i dlatego taka jest. Chociaż ciekawi mnie, co wyjdzie z tego sojuszu z Gabrielem... Pisałeś, że byłeś w tym roku na Pyrkonie. Jak to jest spotkać Thomasa Astruca na żywo? :O tak, byłem. Zdjęcie i autograf od Thomasa jest ^^ Cudowne uczucie, kiedy dowiedziałem się w czwartek, że twórcy już są w Polsce, to miałem takie łaskotki w środku, że w weekend ich zobaczę. Bardzo mili panowie, nawet Thomas mnie rozpoznał, że byłem Adrienem. Ach, też chciałabym tam być... Ale nie o mnie tutaj. Chciałbyś może dodać coś jeszcze, o co zapomniałam zapytać? Albo kogoś pozdrowić? :A mówiłem, że mogłem cię zabrać, haha. Pozdrawiam cudowną grupę Kociaków/Pędzelków Olchusia oraz szanowną społeczność Miraculum Wiki ^^ ---- I to już koniec wywiadu! Stety lub nie, teraz musicie czekać znowu dwa miesiące. Właśnie, co do wywiadów, może zauważyliście, że skończyłam prowadzić wywiady z administracją wiki. Teraz zajmę się redakcją gazetki oraz adminami Discorda (czyli w sumie tylko ze Sklerozą, Myutsu i Traszkką, chyba że przez ten czas zmieni się coś w składzie tych dwóch grup lub administracji wiki). Po tym czasie będę wyszukiwać aktywniejszych edytorów wiki, takich, z którymi według mnie będzie warto przeprowadzić wywiad i Wy też będziecie mogli pomóc w wyborze! Za te parę miesięcy ogłoszę to dokładniej, ale planuję, że będziecie mogli zgłaszać do wywiadów siebie lub wybranego użytkownika wraz z uzasadnieniem. No, to tyle. Trzymajcie się! ♥ |-|Kącik fanonu= Na początku istnienia naszej Wiki (i/lub FANDOMU) fanon stanowił właściwie jej najbardziej rozwijającą się część. Większość społeczności skupiała się właśnie tam, tworząc swoje postacie, opowiadania, wymyślając własne dalsze ciągi serialu. Można by rzec, że wtedy było nieco więcej pola do popisu, ponieważ Miraculum dopiero startowało, a odcinki nie miały ze sobą praktycznie żadnego związku (w przeciwieństwie do tego, co jest teraz – mimo wszystko w trzecim sezonie można dopatrywać się czegoś o nazwie „fabuła”). Ludzi ponosiła fantazja, każdy miał inne pomysły. To były czasy, w których jeszcze nie mieliśmy pewności, kto jest Władcą Ciem. Oczywiście wszyscy się domyślali, ale wówczas nie zostało to jeszcze oficjalnie potwierdzone. Dlatego też, choć mimo wszystko rzadko się to zdarzało, można było również wykazać się wyobraźnią w kwestii posiadacza Miraculum Motyla. Dziś trudno byłoby komukolwiek uczynić Władcą Ciem kogoś innego niż Gabriela. Ale, wracając do głównego tematu, w owym czasie pojawiało się mnóstwo opowiadań, bo też fani mieli tyleż teorii co do tego, jak całe Miraculum, które niedawno się w ogóle zaczęło, może się rozwinąć. Fanon był po brzegi wypełniony historiami i tutaj zahaczamy o główną myśl artykułu – co sprawia, że jedne opowiadania są chętniej czytane od innych? Co w ogóle zrobić, żeby jakoś zainteresować przypadkowego użytkownika błądzącego po blogach? Jak się wyróżnić wśród tylu opowiadań? Po pierwsze i chyba najbardziej oczywiste – tytuł. Pomimo powiedzenia „nie oceniaj książki po okładce” nie można zaprzeczyć, że to właśnie okładka jest pierwszą rzeczą, na jaką zwraca się uwagę, widząc jakąś książkę. Na wikiowych blogach jednak nie ma czegoś takiego jak okładka, zatem czy chcemy, czy nie, najpierw w oczy rzuca się tytuł. Jednoznacznie się nasuwa, że opowiadanie bez tytułu zostanie po prostu pominięte. Skoro autorowi nie chciało się wymyślić tytułu, to czemu czytelnikowi ma się chcieć czytać? Albo jeśli autor nie potrafił nic wymyślić, to skąd wiadomo, że w środku jest lepiej? Ta sama sytuacja ma się z tytułami takimi jak „Nowy początek”, „Nowa historia” i wszystkimi, które kopiują po prostu tytuł serialu, tylko może czasem w nieco zmienionej formie. Zdecydowana większość osób kliknie w opowiadanie, którego tytuł jakoś się wyróżni na tle pozostałych. A nie wyróżni się, jeśli będzie bardzo podobny do miliona innych albo nie będzie go wcale. I wbrew pozorom to nie musi być nic wymyślnego. Najważniejsze jednak, by miało jakikolwiek związek z fabułą – nazywanie opowieści, dajmy na to, „Piasek” sugeruje, że ów piasek w jakiś sposób się tam pojawi, więc nie damy takiego tytułu opowiadaniu, w którym to słowo nawet przypadkiem nie przewija się w treści. Dobra, tytuł jest, załóżmy, że ktoś kliknął w opowiadanie. I co teraz? Punkt drugi: estetyka. Ludzie po prostu lubią, jak coś wygląda ładnie, i automatycznie ich to przyciąga. Teraz w fanonie funkcjonują szablony (które moim zdaniem mogłyby mieć bardziej dopasowaną kolorystykę) i witają każdego wchodzącego. Już z nich czytelnik dowiaduje się, co może znaleźć w opowiadaniu i w ten sposób wybrać, czy będzie mu ono odpowiadało, dlatego też warto się zastanowić przed dodaniem danego gatunku, czy jego elementy faktycznie w tekście wystąpią. Ale wracając do estetyki – na szablon niewiele można poradzić, bardziej chodzi o resztę. Jeżeli czytelnika przywitają ładnie oddzielone rozdziały, na przykład nagłówkami lub tabberami, a także akapity, półpauzy lub pauzy zamiast dywizów oraz odpowiednie podzielenie tekstu w obrębie rozdziału, żeby czytelnik nie dostał jednej wielkiej ściany słów, wtedy całość będzie sprawiać wrażenie uporządkowanej, a to wrażenie automatycznie przeniesie się na treść. Bo ktoś, kto zadbał o estetyczny wygląd swojego bloga, zapewne równie dobrze przyłożył się do samego opowiadania, nieprawdaż? Teraz nasz potencjalny czytelnik przystępuje do czytania… Rzecz numer trzy, czyli początek opowiadania. Już nie będę wnikać w kwestię prologu i tego, czy stanowi on dobry pomysł, czy nie (może w innym artykule, jeśli ktoś miałby ochotę przeczytać). Jakkolwiek opowiadanie się zacznie, jeśli autor chce sobie zagwarantować, że czytelnik wróci, początek musi zainteresować. Oczywiście wiele również zależy od gatunku historii, jednak, akurat w przypadku fanfików z Miraculum, jest taki jeden błąd popełniany swego czasu w znacznej większości opowiadań (i ja też popełniłam go w moim pierwszym (po)tworze). Mianowicie – historia zaczynająca się od Marinette, która dopiero wstaje, albo już wstała, i orientuje się, że zaraz będzie lub już jest spóźniona na lekcje. Potem biegnie na złamanie karku do szkoły, a dalej to już zwykle nie ma znaczenia, bo osoby, które czytują dużo opowiadań z ML, już dawno by stamtąd wyszły. Chyba że są zaprawieni w boju, to może spróbują się dowiedzieć, co dalej. Po prostu zaczynając od schematu, sprawia się wrażenie, że całe opko będzie schematyczne, co odstrasza użytkowników. Po co mają czytać coś, co już czytali, tylko u innego autora w trochę innej wersji? Rozpoczęcie od czegoś interesującego do łatwych nie należy, podobnie jak zaczynanie w ogóle, nieważne czy interesująco, czy nie. Jak na razie zostańmy więc przy tym, żeby nie zaczynać historii w taki sam sposób, jak zaczęło mnóstwo innych autorów. Na początku coś musi się dziać, żeby ludzie zechcieli zostać. Przysłowiowe „lanie wody” lepiej zostawić na później (a najlepiej nie używać wcale). Warto dodać również, że niektórych odstraszają zbyt długie teksty. Kiedy ktoś sobie przescrolluje rozdział, może stwierdzić, że nie chce mu się go czytać, bo jest za długi. Cóż, wolny czas jest ograniczony, więc czasem, jak nie wiadomo, czego się po opowiadaniu spodziewać, użytkownicy wolą zrobić coś innego, niż przebijać się przez ekstremalnie długi rozdział, zwłaszcza gdy nie wiedzą, czy będzie on wart czytania. To byłoby na tyle, jeżeli chodzi o pierwsze opkowe wrażenie. Odniosłam się głównie do swoich własnych doświadczeń, ale może Wy macie inne pomysły, jak zainteresować potencjalnego czytelnika, albo nie zgadzacie się z czymś, co wymieniłam. Jeśli tak, bardzo chętnie poczytam i odpowiem na Wasze uwagi, które możecie zamieścić w komentarzach poniżej! Do następnego! |-|Bohaterowie pod lupą= Nie od dziś wiadomo, że dzięki baśniom oraz bajkom możemy identyfikować się z postaciami, przeżywając ich emocje, dostrzegając nowe rozwiązania, kształtując samych siebie, a przede wszystkim w sposób poprawny rozwiązując własne konflikty wewnętrzneTo wewnętrzny stan sprzeczności naszych pragnień, przekonań i wartości. Konflikt wewnętrzny to „walka” odbywająca się w naszej głowie, kiedy stajemy przed wyborem pomiędzy dwiema rzeczami.. Ich celem jest zaspokojenie psychiczne człowieka oraz niejednoznaczne przedstawienie otaczającego go świata. Postaci tam występujące nie są skomplikowane, a autor wyraźnie ukazuje ich szczególne charaktery, aby widz łatwiej mógł się z nimi zidentyfikować i odczuć ich emocje. W Miraculum również można dostrzec podobne zabiegi, gdzie twórcy w mniej lub bardziej ukryty sposób ukazują nam nasze własne cechy, które mogą się skrywać głęboko w naszej nieświadomości. Marinette, czyli postać nieidealnie... nieidealna Wśród fanów Miraculum, a nawet oglądających serial „przelotem”, trudno o osobę, która nie wie kim jest Marinette i jak się zachowuje. Przez większość uwielbiana, chociaż i miewa wielu przeciwników. Na każdym kroku widziana jako miła, optymistyczna, odważna i uroczo niezdarna. To młoda dziewczyna, której życie jest aż do przesytu idealne, niczym ze stylizowanej sesji Instagramowej, którą nie sposób pominąć. Spoglądając na postać Marinette, na pierwszy rzut oka trudno się będzie doszukać negatywnych cech, które jednak są w niej ukryte... Skupmy się na razie na tych pozytywnych, które swoją słodyczą uderzają widza po oczach i nie pozwalają, aby oglądający chociaż na chwilę o nich zapomniał. Jak już zostało wspomniane wcześniej, Marinette jest niezwykle miłą osobą i bardzo odważną. Nikogo nie zaskoczy, kiedy to właśnie owa bohaterka, niezależnie od tego, czy ma na sobie maskę, ruszy komuś z pomocą i postara się rozwiązać jego problem, jednocześnie urozmaicając jego życie dawką słodyczy. Odwaga, widoczna pewność siebie, walka w imię dobra to cechy, które niezwykle przyciągają potencjalnego widza. Z dużą przyjemnością oglądamy dalsze poczynania bohaterki, śledząc jej radosne życie, chcąc wejść w jej skórę. Wszystko to sprawia, że chcemy być jak Marinette, przede wszystkim osoby młode, dla których może być wspaniałym i budującym wzorem. Na pewno znacie wiele opowieści o dzielnym rycerzu, który z uśmiechem na ustach ratuje księżniczkę z rąk oprawcy, zyskując przy tym ogromną miłość i uwielbienie słuchaczy. Podobnie działa również postać Marinette. Skoro więc jest tak wspaniała i niesie ze sobą tyle dobra, dlaczego nadal jest niedoskonała? W czym leży problem? Widzowi trudno jest zidentyfikować się z bohaterką, aby zauważyć w niej prawdziwe wsparcie i poczuć w jej postaci samego siebie. Niestety chcieć być jak nie zawsze idzie w parze z możemy być jak. Postać Marinette jest bardzo przekoloryzowana i udoskonalona do najdrobniejszej kreski. Trudno w jej postaci dojrzeć jakąkolwiek skazę. Jest dla nas idealnym przykładem, że dobro i optymizm popłaca, ale co dalej? Jak wchłonąć cechy tak perfekcyjnej postaci i wcielić je w swoje życie, dokonując tym samym identyfikacji z postacią Marinette? W większości może być to bardzo trudne zadanie i pozostaje nam jedynie inspirowanie się nią. Wiele z nas posiada rozmaite problemy, które będąc nawet błahe, dla nas mogą mieć ogromne znaczenie, przeżywamy rozterki, silne emocje i konflikty wewnętrzne, a życie rzadko kiedy od początku do samego końca jest usłane różami. Marinette nie popełnia większych błędów, nie przeżywa mocnych i intensywnych emocji. Na chwilę obecną jedynym problemem dziewczyny jest miłość do Adriena, która i tak jest mocno przekoloryzowana i nie ukazuje realnej strony zauroczenia. Sumując to wszystko, otrzymamy jałową postać, która w naszych oczach jest wspaniała, jednak mocno oderwana od rzeczywistości i naszego własnego życia. Sprawia to, że identyfikacja z nią jest niezwykle ciężka, a sama Marinette może być przez nas postrzegana bardziej jako inspiracja aniżeli odzwierciedlenie naszej osoby, dzięki której otrzymamy wskazówki, jak poradzić sobie z własnymi problemami. Adrien, czyli jak łatwo nałożyć swoją „drugą maskę” Zapewne każdy zna historię Adriena, nawet w niewielkim stopniu. Podobnie jak w przypadku Marinette, Adrien ma zarówno zwolenników, jak i przeciwników. Z powodu zupełnie odmiennego charakteru Czarnego Kota postać Adriena jest dzielona na dwie postacie, które są darzone często odmienną sympatią. Ale, ale! Czy zastanawiało Was kiedyś, dlaczego Adrien i Czarny Kot są tak różni od siebie, chociaż to ta sama osoba? Być może postać chłopaka jest Wam o wiele bliższa niż mogłoby się wydawać. Twórcy traktują Adriena po macoszemu, dlatego jego postać nie jest aż tak rozwinięta. Mimo to można się co nieco dowiedzieć o chłopaku oraz jego, z pozoru idealnym, życiu. Na początek, przybliżając postać Adriena, jest to chłopak, który za wszelką cenę chce spełnić wymogi swojego ojca. Już na pierwszy rzut oka ukazuje nam się obraz niedocenionego i zaniedbanego dziecka, które usilnie walczy o uwagę swojego rodzica, chociaż nie jest to zbyt skuteczne. Wgłębiając się w to bardziej, można dostrzec smutek, który przez większość czasu mu towarzyszy. Jednocześnie duże wymogi ojca, wiele zajęć dodatkowych oraz wymóg społeczeństwa, „aby być idealnym potomkiem wielkiego Gabriela Agreste”, nie pozwala mu na to, aby być sobą, a tym bardziej, aby mógł się zbuntować, ponieważ Gabriel szybko wyraziłby swoją dezaprobatę, jeszcze bardziej karząc swojego syna. O Adrienie wiemy tyle, że ma masę dodatkowych zajęć, takich jak lekcje pianina, szermierki, koszykówki, języka obcego i co tam jeszcze Gabriel wymyśli, nie mając przy tym nawet chwili dla samego siebie i swoich przyjaciół. Odkąd poznajemy postać Adriena, przez cały czas realizuje on wymogi i zachcianki swojego ojca, nie mogąc przy tym pokazać swojej prawdziwej twarzy. W końcu nigdy nie zostało powiedziane, że chociaż trochę lubi większość z tych zajęć dodatkowych. W relacji ze swoim ojcem Adrien pozostaje pasywny, mając nadzieję, że Gabriel w końcu zwróci na niego uwagę i stanie się kochającym ojcem. Oprócz ojca presję wywiera na niego również środowisko. Nie można zapomnieć o tym, że Adrien jest chodzącą reklamą i pracuje dla swojego ojca jako model, prezentując się na wszystkich reklamach. Nie chcąc on zawieść oczekiwań swojego ojca, nie może sobie pozwolić również na to, aby nazwisko Agreste zostało zniesławione. Chcąc czy też nie, Adrien musi być zawsze uprzejmy, uśmiechnięty i... idealny. Wręcz obrzydliwie idealny, ponieważ reprezentuje markę swojego ojca. Wszystko to sprawia, że chłopak musi chować się za maską. No właśnie, za maską. W czasie oglądania można odnieść wrażenie, że to Adrien jest tym prawdziwym, a jako Czarny Kot wciela się w inną postać, mogąc zagrać kogo chce. A jeśli by odwrócić całą sytuację? Nie mogąc zawieść swojego ojca, Adrien gra i nakłada maskę, ale nie ma w nim ani trochę autentyczności. Cała idealna atmosfera sprawia, że jest to postać wykreowana przez Gabriela. Wszystkie prawdziwe cechy Adriena można zobaczyć dopiero pod postacią Czarnego Kota. Dopiero wtedy chłopak nie musi się krępować i martwić tym, co pomyślą inne osoby. Mając na sobie maskę, Adrien ma możliwość kreowania własnej osoby, pokazania kim jest i co najważniejsze, wydobycia wewnętrznego buntu, czego nie może zrobić jako Adrien Agreste, syn sławnego projektanta Gabriela Agreste. Dopiero jako Czarny Kot poznajemy prawdziwą naturę chłopaka, który obnaża swoją wewnętrzną naturę oraz myśli, których nie może swobodnie wyrażać. Postać bohatera jest dla niego ostoją i ratuje jego ja przed tym, aby nie zniknęło i nie zostało zastąpione sztuczną marionetką. Z jednej strony można powiedzieć „ok, to jego natura”, ale z drugiej zapytać „co nam to daje”. Jest to bardzo ważne pytanie, ponieważ w pewnej części Adrien ukazuje nas samych oraz maski, z których korzystamy na co dzień. W rzeczywistości jest to postać nam bliska, nawet jeśli ktoś szczerze nienawidzi Adriena lub Czarnego Kota. Dlaczego? Ponieważ sami nierzadko wcielamy się w różne postaci, które dalekie są od naszego prawdziwego ja. Rodzina i znajomi, nasze najbliższe środowisko lub obcy dla nas ludzie, każdy z nich może od nas oczekiwać pewnych rzeczy, zachowań lub też postaw, do których musimy się dostosować. Być może nawet zdarzyło ci się czuć nieswojo w danej sytuacji i uznać, że to nie do końca jesteś ty. Jako ludzie żyjący w społeczeństwie musimy się dostosować do panujących w nich reguł, często przybierając maski, podobnie jak robi to Adrien. Wiadomym jest, że nie zawsze możemy pozwolić sobie na pełne ukazanie swojej prawdziwej natury wiedząc, że może być to potępiane przez inne osoby. Inaczej będziemy się zachowywać w domu, a inaczej w szkole, przybierając różne twarze, aby się dostosować i nie zostać wykluczonym z grupy. |-|Od technicznej strony= Nadal się śmieję z samej siebie, gdy wymyśliłam sobie na początku, że będę tu nadawać tylko o zmianach w osobistym kodzie CSS. Ha! Tak naprawdę osobisty CSS to była chyba najgorsza rzecz, jaką mogłam tu poruszyć, zważając na fakt, że więcej osób pragnie mieć ramkę na profilu niż zmieniać na nim tło. To, jak obiecałam, pokażę Wam co nieco na temat ramek, którymi można przyozdobić profil! Zaskoczyć może fakt, że aby zrobić dobrą ramkę, nie wystarczy, że będzie się znać same właściwości dotyczące ramek. Ale jednak nie zmienia to faktu, że bez nich nie da się ruszyć dalej. A więc jedziemy! Sam początek, czyli dodanie ramki Gdy robimy ramkę, musimy wziąć pod uwagę jej trzy cechy: *border-style — styl ramki (pojedyncza, podwójna, kropkowana itp.), *border-color — kolor ramki, *border-width — szerokość ramki. W CSS ogólnie można się bawić w nadawanie każdej cechy osobno, ale jak się chce tylko zrobić ramkę na profil, to bez sensu się tak rozdrabniać. Także ogólny kod, który będę stosować do demonstracji różnych ramek to: Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Quisque iaculis lectus ullamcorper placerat ullamcorper. Sed malesuada imperdiet dapibus. Etiam sit amet ligula consequat, scelerisque eros eu, finibus massa. Morbi sapien elit, tincidunt id lorem ut, tincidunt elementum nibh. Integer rutrum augue nec tristique rhoncus. Ut dapibus lectus a aliquet feugiat. Nunc lacinia nunc vel mauris tempor, vitae suscipit arcu vestibulum. Morbi ac turpis eu risus bibendum accumsan id a ante. Cras ultrices justo leo. Sed accumsan, ipsum eget luctus rhoncus, lacus nisi feugiat dui, ut auctor urna ante a leo. Sed sit amet malesuada turpis, ut eleifend massa. Quisque cursus sagittis sem, nec fringilla erat imperdiet non. Przy okazji tego chciałabym wspomnieć Wam o Lorem Ipsum. Jest to tekst, który stosuje się do testowania różnych krojów pisma, układów tekstu i tym podobnych. W ramkach bowiem będzie się on idealnie nadawał do pokazania Wam tego, na czym mi zależy. Zresztą zapraszam do poczytania więcej na ten temat na Wikipedii. Ale wracając, ogólnie myślę, że kolor i szerokość ramki są rzeczami raczej oczywistymi. Wszystkie przykłady pokażę na zielonej ramce o szerokości 5 pikseli. Do omówienia znacznie ważniejsze są style ramki, bo one są raczej unikalne (choć niektóre z nich można dojrzeć we właściwości text-decoration). Jako że te ramki trochę miejsca zajmują, będę je zwijać, mam nadzieję, że to nie będzie zbyt problematyczne. solid Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Quisque iaculis lectus ullamcorper placerat ullamcorper. Sed malesuada imperdiet dapibus. Etiam sit amet ligula consequat, scelerisque eros eu, finibus massa. Morbi sapien elit, tincidunt id lorem ut, tincidunt elementum nibh. Integer rutrum augue nec tristique rhoncus. Ut dapibus lectus a aliquet feugiat. Nunc lacinia nunc vel mauris tempor, vitae suscipit arcu vestibulum. Morbi ac turpis eu risus bibendum accumsan id a ante. Cras ultrices justo leo. Sed accumsan, ipsum eget luctus rhoncus, lacus nisi feugiat dui, ut auctor urna ante a leo. Sed sit amet malesuada turpis, ut eleifend massa. Quisque cursus sagittis sem, nec fringilla erat imperdiet non. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Quisque iaculis lectus ullamcorper placerat ullamcorper. Sed malesuada imperdiet dapibus. Etiam sit amet ligula consequat, scelerisque eros eu, finibus massa. Morbi sapien elit, tincidunt id lorem ut, tincidunt elementum nibh. Integer rutrum augue nec tristique rhoncus. Ut dapibus lectus a aliquet feugiat. Nunc lacinia nunc vel mauris tempor, vitae suscipit arcu vestibulum. Morbi ac turpis eu risus bibendum accumsan id a ante. Cras ultrices justo leo. Sed accumsan, ipsum eget luctus rhoncus, lacus nisi feugiat dui, ut auctor urna ante a leo. Sed sit amet malesuada turpis, ut eleifend massa. Quisque cursus sagittis sem, nec fringilla erat imperdiet non. dotted Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Quisque iaculis lectus ullamcorper placerat ullamcorper. Sed malesuada imperdiet dapibus. Etiam sit amet ligula consequat, scelerisque eros eu, finibus massa. Morbi sapien elit, tincidunt id lorem ut, tincidunt elementum nibh. Integer rutrum augue nec tristique rhoncus. Ut dapibus lectus a aliquet feugiat. Nunc lacinia nunc vel mauris tempor, vitae suscipit arcu vestibulum. Morbi ac turpis eu risus bibendum accumsan id a ante. Cras ultrices justo leo. Sed accumsan, ipsum eget luctus rhoncus, lacus nisi feugiat dui, ut auctor urna ante a leo. Sed sit amet malesuada turpis, ut eleifend massa. Quisque cursus sagittis sem, nec fringilla erat imperdiet non. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Quisque iaculis lectus ullamcorper placerat ullamcorper. Sed malesuada imperdiet dapibus. Etiam sit amet ligula consequat, scelerisque eros eu, finibus massa. Morbi sapien elit, tincidunt id lorem ut, tincidunt elementum nibh. Integer rutrum augue nec tristique rhoncus. Ut dapibus lectus a aliquet feugiat. Nunc lacinia nunc vel mauris tempor, vitae suscipit arcu vestibulum. Morbi ac turpis eu risus bibendum accumsan id a ante. Cras ultrices justo leo. Sed accumsan, ipsum eget luctus rhoncus, lacus nisi feugiat dui, ut auctor urna ante a leo. Sed sit amet malesuada turpis, ut eleifend massa. Quisque cursus sagittis sem, nec fringilla erat imperdiet non. dashed Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Quisque iaculis lectus ullamcorper placerat ullamcorper. Sed malesuada imperdiet dapibus. Etiam sit amet ligula consequat, scelerisque eros eu, finibus massa. Morbi sapien elit, tincidunt id lorem ut, tincidunt elementum nibh. Integer rutrum augue nec tristique rhoncus. Ut dapibus lectus a aliquet feugiat. Nunc lacinia nunc vel mauris tempor, vitae suscipit arcu vestibulum. Morbi ac turpis eu risus bibendum accumsan id a ante. Cras ultrices justo leo. Sed accumsan, ipsum eget luctus rhoncus, lacus nisi feugiat dui, ut auctor urna ante a leo. Sed sit amet malesuada turpis, ut eleifend massa. Quisque cursus sagittis sem, nec fringilla erat imperdiet non. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Quisque iaculis lectus ullamcorper placerat ullamcorper. Sed malesuada imperdiet dapibus. Etiam sit amet ligula consequat, scelerisque eros eu, finibus massa. Morbi sapien elit, tincidunt id lorem ut, tincidunt elementum nibh. Integer rutrum augue nec tristique rhoncus. Ut dapibus lectus a aliquet feugiat. Nunc lacinia nunc vel mauris tempor, vitae suscipit arcu vestibulum. Morbi ac turpis eu risus bibendum accumsan id a ante. Cras ultrices justo leo. Sed accumsan, ipsum eget luctus rhoncus, lacus nisi feugiat dui, ut auctor urna ante a leo. Sed sit amet malesuada turpis, ut eleifend massa. Quisque cursus sagittis sem, nec fringilla erat imperdiet non. double Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Quisque iaculis lectus ullamcorper placerat ullamcorper. Sed malesuada imperdiet dapibus. Etiam sit amet ligula consequat, scelerisque eros eu, finibus massa. Morbi sapien elit, tincidunt id lorem ut, tincidunt elementum nibh. Integer rutrum augue nec tristique rhoncus. Ut dapibus lectus a aliquet feugiat. Nunc lacinia nunc vel mauris tempor, vitae suscipit arcu vestibulum. Morbi ac turpis eu risus bibendum accumsan id a ante. Cras ultrices justo leo. Sed accumsan, ipsum eget luctus rhoncus, lacus nisi feugiat dui, ut auctor urna ante a leo. Sed sit amet malesuada turpis, ut eleifend massa. Quisque cursus sagittis sem, nec fringilla erat imperdiet non. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Quisque iaculis lectus ullamcorper placerat ullamcorper. Sed malesuada imperdiet dapibus. Etiam sit amet ligula consequat, scelerisque eros eu, finibus massa. Morbi sapien elit, tincidunt id lorem ut, tincidunt elementum nibh. Integer rutrum augue nec tristique rhoncus. Ut dapibus lectus a aliquet feugiat. Nunc lacinia nunc vel mauris tempor, vitae suscipit arcu vestibulum. Morbi ac turpis eu risus bibendum accumsan id a ante. Cras ultrices justo leo. Sed accumsan, ipsum eget luctus rhoncus, lacus nisi feugiat dui, ut auctor urna ante a leo. Sed sit amet malesuada turpis, ut eleifend massa. Quisque cursus sagittis sem, nec fringilla erat imperdiet non. groove Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Quisque iaculis lectus ullamcorper placerat ullamcorper. Sed malesuada imperdiet dapibus. Etiam sit amet ligula consequat, scelerisque eros eu, finibus massa. Morbi sapien elit, tincidunt id lorem ut, tincidunt elementum nibh. Integer rutrum augue nec tristique rhoncus. Ut dapibus lectus a aliquet feugiat. Nunc lacinia nunc vel mauris tempor, vitae suscipit arcu vestibulum. Morbi ac turpis eu risus bibendum accumsan id a ante. Cras ultrices justo leo. Sed accumsan, ipsum eget luctus rhoncus, lacus nisi feugiat dui, ut auctor urna ante a leo. Sed sit amet malesuada turpis, ut eleifend massa. Quisque cursus sagittis sem, nec fringilla erat imperdiet non. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Quisque iaculis lectus ullamcorper placerat ullamcorper. Sed malesuada imperdiet dapibus. Etiam sit amet ligula consequat, scelerisque eros eu, finibus massa. Morbi sapien elit, tincidunt id lorem ut, tincidunt elementum nibh. Integer rutrum augue nec tristique rhoncus. Ut dapibus lectus a aliquet feugiat. Nunc lacinia nunc vel mauris tempor, vitae suscipit arcu vestibulum. Morbi ac turpis eu risus bibendum accumsan id a ante. Cras ultrices justo leo. Sed accumsan, ipsum eget luctus rhoncus, lacus nisi feugiat dui, ut auctor urna ante a leo. Sed sit amet malesuada turpis, ut eleifend massa. Quisque cursus sagittis sem, nec fringilla erat imperdiet non. ridge Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Quisque iaculis lectus ullamcorper placerat ullamcorper. Sed malesuada imperdiet dapibus. Etiam sit amet ligula consequat, scelerisque eros eu, finibus massa. Morbi sapien elit, tincidunt id lorem ut, tincidunt elementum nibh. Integer rutrum augue nec tristique rhoncus. Ut dapibus lectus a aliquet feugiat. Nunc lacinia nunc vel mauris tempor, vitae suscipit arcu vestibulum. Morbi ac turpis eu risus bibendum accumsan id a ante. Cras ultrices justo leo. Sed accumsan, ipsum eget luctus rhoncus, lacus nisi feugiat dui, ut auctor urna ante a leo. Sed sit amet malesuada turpis, ut eleifend massa. Quisque cursus sagittis sem, nec fringilla erat imperdiet non. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Quisque iaculis lectus ullamcorper placerat ullamcorper. Sed malesuada imperdiet dapibus. Etiam sit amet ligula consequat, scelerisque eros eu, finibus massa. Morbi sapien elit, tincidunt id lorem ut, tincidunt elementum nibh. Integer rutrum augue nec tristique rhoncus. Ut dapibus lectus a aliquet feugiat. Nunc lacinia nunc vel mauris tempor, vitae suscipit arcu vestibulum. Morbi ac turpis eu risus bibendum accumsan id a ante. Cras ultrices justo leo. Sed accumsan, ipsum eget luctus rhoncus, lacus nisi feugiat dui, ut auctor urna ante a leo. Sed sit amet malesuada turpis, ut eleifend massa. Quisque cursus sagittis sem, nec fringilla erat imperdiet non. inset Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Quisque iaculis lectus ullamcorper placerat ullamcorper. Sed malesuada imperdiet dapibus. Etiam sit amet ligula consequat, scelerisque eros eu, finibus massa. Morbi sapien elit, tincidunt id lorem ut, tincidunt elementum nibh. Integer rutrum augue nec tristique rhoncus. Ut dapibus lectus a aliquet feugiat. Nunc lacinia nunc vel mauris tempor, vitae suscipit arcu vestibulum. Morbi ac turpis eu risus bibendum accumsan id a ante. Cras ultrices justo leo. Sed accumsan, ipsum eget luctus rhoncus, lacus nisi feugiat dui, ut auctor urna ante a leo. Sed sit amet malesuada turpis, ut eleifend massa. Quisque cursus sagittis sem, nec fringilla erat imperdiet non. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Quisque iaculis lectus ullamcorper placerat ullamcorper. Sed malesuada imperdiet dapibus. Etiam sit amet ligula consequat, scelerisque eros eu, finibus massa. Morbi sapien elit, tincidunt id lorem ut, tincidunt elementum nibh. Integer rutrum augue nec tristique rhoncus. Ut dapibus lectus a aliquet feugiat. Nunc lacinia nunc vel mauris tempor, vitae suscipit arcu vestibulum. Morbi ac turpis eu risus bibendum accumsan id a ante. Cras ultrices justo leo. Sed accumsan, ipsum eget luctus rhoncus, lacus nisi feugiat dui, ut auctor urna ante a leo. Sed sit amet malesuada turpis, ut eleifend massa. Quisque cursus sagittis sem, nec fringilla erat imperdiet non. outset Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Quisque iaculis lectus ullamcorper placerat ullamcorper. Sed malesuada imperdiet dapibus. Etiam sit amet ligula consequat, scelerisque eros eu, finibus massa. Morbi sapien elit, tincidunt id lorem ut, tincidunt elementum nibh. Integer rutrum augue nec tristique rhoncus. Ut dapibus lectus a aliquet feugiat. Nunc lacinia nunc vel mauris tempor, vitae suscipit arcu vestibulum. Morbi ac turpis eu risus bibendum accumsan id a ante. Cras ultrices justo leo. Sed accumsan, ipsum eget luctus rhoncus, lacus nisi feugiat dui, ut auctor urna ante a leo. Sed sit amet malesuada turpis, ut eleifend massa. Quisque cursus sagittis sem, nec fringilla erat imperdiet non. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Quisque iaculis lectus ullamcorper placerat ullamcorper. Sed malesuada imperdiet dapibus. Etiam sit amet ligula consequat, scelerisque eros eu, finibus massa. Morbi sapien elit, tincidunt id lorem ut, tincidunt elementum nibh. Integer rutrum augue nec tristique rhoncus. Ut dapibus lectus a aliquet feugiat. Nunc lacinia nunc vel mauris tempor, vitae suscipit arcu vestibulum. Morbi ac turpis eu risus bibendum accumsan id a ante. Cras ultrices justo leo. Sed accumsan, ipsum eget luctus rhoncus, lacus nisi feugiat dui, ut auctor urna ante a leo. Sed sit amet malesuada turpis, ut eleifend massa. Quisque cursus sagittis sem, nec fringilla erat imperdiet non. Można też zrobić mieszane ramki, gdzie jeden bok będzie zupełnie inny od drugiego. Przykład takiej ramki: Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Quisque iaculis lectus ullamcorper placerat ullamcorper. Sed malesuada imperdiet dapibus. Etiam sit amet ligula consequat, scelerisque eros eu, finibus massa. Morbi sapien elit, tincidunt id lorem ut, tincidunt elementum nibh. Integer rutrum augue nec tristique rhoncus. Ut dapibus lectus a aliquet feugiat. Nunc lacinia nunc vel mauris tempor, vitae suscipit arcu vestibulum. Morbi ac turpis eu risus bibendum accumsan id a ante. Cras ultrices justo leo. Sed accumsan, ipsum eget luctus rhoncus, lacus nisi feugiat dui, ut auctor urna ante a leo. Sed sit amet malesuada turpis, ut eleifend massa. Quisque cursus sagittis sem, nec fringilla erat imperdiet non. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Quisque iaculis lectus ullamcorper placerat ullamcorper. Sed malesuada imperdiet dapibus. Etiam sit amet ligula consequat, scelerisque eros eu, finibus massa. Morbi sapien elit, tincidunt id lorem ut, tincidunt elementum nibh. Integer rutrum augue nec tristique rhoncus. Ut dapibus lectus a aliquet feugiat. Nunc lacinia nunc vel mauris tempor, vitae suscipit arcu vestibulum. Morbi ac turpis eu risus bibendum accumsan id a ante. Cras ultrices justo leo. Sed accumsan, ipsum eget luctus rhoncus, lacus nisi feugiat dui, ut auctor urna ante a leo. Sed sit amet malesuada turpis, ut eleifend massa. Quisque cursus sagittis sem, nec fringilla erat imperdiet non. Tak, wiem, wygląda strasznie, ale przynajmniej pokazuje, ile można poczynić z ramkami. Błagam, nie kopiujcie tego kodu żywcem ;_; Kolejna rzecz, czyli kolor tła wewnątrz ramki Nie jest to jakieś ultra ważne, ale pozwala dodać klimaciku rameczce. Weźmy jedną z wcześniejszych ramek, czyli tę o stylu solid (mój ulubiony styl razem z groove). Dodamy do tego właściwość background-color, o której wspominałam już przy okazji podpisów i tła profilu. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Quisque iaculis lectus ullamcorper placerat ullamcorper. Sed malesuada imperdiet dapibus. Etiam sit amet ligula consequat, scelerisque eros eu, finibus massa. Morbi sapien elit, tincidunt id lorem ut, tincidunt elementum nibh. Integer rutrum augue nec tristique rhoncus. Ut dapibus lectus a aliquet feugiat. Nunc lacinia nunc vel mauris tempor, vitae suscipit arcu vestibulum. Morbi ac turpis eu risus bibendum accumsan id a ante. Cras ultrices justo leo. Sed accumsan, ipsum eget luctus rhoncus, lacus nisi feugiat dui, ut auctor urna ante a leo. Sed sit amet malesuada turpis, ut eleifend massa. Quisque cursus sagittis sem, nec fringilla erat imperdiet non. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Quisque iaculis lectus ullamcorper placerat ullamcorper. Sed malesuada imperdiet dapibus. Etiam sit amet ligula consequat, scelerisque eros eu, finibus massa. Morbi sapien elit, tincidunt id lorem ut, tincidunt elementum nibh. Integer rutrum augue nec tristique rhoncus. Ut dapibus lectus a aliquet feugiat. Nunc lacinia nunc vel mauris tempor, vitae suscipit arcu vestibulum. Morbi ac turpis eu risus bibendum accumsan id a ante. Cras ultrices justo leo. Sed accumsan, ipsum eget luctus rhoncus, lacus nisi feugiat dui, ut auctor urna ante a leo. Sed sit amet malesuada turpis, ut eleifend massa. Quisque cursus sagittis sem, nec fringilla erat imperdiet non. Wygląda już całkiem milusio, prawda? Ale widać, że jeszcze tu czegoś brakuje. A zatem do następnego nagłówka! Marginesy, czyli jak sprawić, żeby tekst nie wpadał na ramkę? Jak możecie zauważyć, przy lewym brzegu tekst znajduje się ekstremalnie blisko ramki. Może niektórym się taki efekt podoba, ale osobiście uważam, że lepiej jest oddalić od siebie teskt i ramkę marginesem wewnętrznym. Służy do tego właściwość padding. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Quisque iaculis lectus ullamcorper placerat ullamcorper. Sed malesuada imperdiet dapibus. Etiam sit amet ligula consequat, scelerisque eros eu, finibus massa. Morbi sapien elit, tincidunt id lorem ut, tincidunt elementum nibh. Integer rutrum augue nec tristique rhoncus. Ut dapibus lectus a aliquet feugiat. Nunc lacinia nunc vel mauris tempor, vitae suscipit arcu vestibulum. Morbi ac turpis eu risus bibendum accumsan id a ante. Cras ultrices justo leo. Sed accumsan, ipsum eget luctus rhoncus, lacus nisi feugiat dui, ut auctor urna ante a leo. Sed sit amet malesuada turpis, ut eleifend massa. Quisque cursus sagittis sem, nec fringilla erat imperdiet non. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Quisque iaculis lectus ullamcorper placerat ullamcorper. Sed malesuada imperdiet dapibus. Etiam sit amet ligula consequat, scelerisque eros eu, finibus massa. Morbi sapien elit, tincidunt id lorem ut, tincidunt elementum nibh. Integer rutrum augue nec tristique rhoncus. Ut dapibus lectus a aliquet feugiat. Nunc lacinia nunc vel mauris tempor, vitae suscipit arcu vestibulum. Morbi ac turpis eu risus bibendum accumsan id a ante. Cras ultrices justo leo. Sed accumsan, ipsum eget luctus rhoncus, lacus nisi feugiat dui, ut auctor urna ante a leo. Sed sit amet malesuada turpis, ut eleifend massa. Quisque cursus sagittis sem, nec fringilla erat imperdiet non. Taka ramka jest moim zdaniem już naprawdę przystępna, ale jeszcze zaprezentuję parę właściwości, w tym margines zewnętrzny, czyli właściwość margin. Dodajmy więc ją do naszego obecnego kodu! Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Quisque iaculis lectus ullamcorper placerat ullamcorper. Sed malesuada imperdiet dapibus. Etiam sit amet ligula consequat, scelerisque eros eu, finibus massa. Morbi sapien elit, tincidunt id lorem ut, tincidunt elementum nibh. Integer rutrum augue nec tristique rhoncus. Ut dapibus lectus a aliquet feugiat. Nunc lacinia nunc vel mauris tempor, vitae suscipit arcu vestibulum. Morbi ac turpis eu risus bibendum accumsan id a ante. Cras ultrices justo leo. Sed accumsan, ipsum eget luctus rhoncus, lacus nisi feugiat dui, ut auctor urna ante a leo. Sed sit amet malesuada turpis, ut eleifend massa. Quisque cursus sagittis sem, nec fringilla erat imperdiet non. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Quisque iaculis lectus ullamcorper placerat ullamcorper. Sed malesuada imperdiet dapibus. Etiam sit amet ligula consequat, scelerisque eros eu, finibus massa. Morbi sapien elit, tincidunt id lorem ut, tincidunt elementum nibh. Integer rutrum augue nec tristique rhoncus. Ut dapibus lectus a aliquet feugiat. Nunc lacinia nunc vel mauris tempor, vitae suscipit arcu vestibulum. Morbi ac turpis eu risus bibendum accumsan id a ante. Cras ultrices justo leo. Sed accumsan, ipsum eget luctus rhoncus, lacus nisi feugiat dui, ut auctor urna ante a leo. Sed sit amet malesuada turpis, ut eleifend massa. Quisque cursus sagittis sem, nec fringilla erat imperdiet non. A teraz z serii bezużyteczne pierdółki, czyli zaokrąglenia i cienie Ogólnie z fazy cieni już zupełnie wyrosłam, ale czasami jeszcze machnę gdzieś border-radiusem, czyli kolejną właściwością, którą pokażę na naszej ramce. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Quisque iaculis lectus ullamcorper placerat ullamcorper. Sed malesuada imperdiet dapibus. Etiam sit amet ligula consequat, scelerisque eros eu, finibus massa. Morbi sapien elit, tincidunt id lorem ut, tincidunt elementum nibh. Integer rutrum augue nec tristique rhoncus. Ut dapibus lectus a aliquet feugiat. Nunc lacinia nunc vel mauris tempor, vitae suscipit arcu vestibulum. Morbi ac turpis eu risus bibendum accumsan id a ante. Cras ultrices justo leo. Sed accumsan, ipsum eget luctus rhoncus, lacus nisi feugiat dui, ut auctor urna ante a leo. Sed sit amet malesuada turpis, ut eleifend massa. Quisque cursus sagittis sem, nec fringilla erat imperdiet non. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Quisque iaculis lectus ullamcorper placerat ullamcorper. Sed malesuada imperdiet dapibus. Etiam sit amet ligula consequat, scelerisque eros eu, finibus massa. Morbi sapien elit, tincidunt id lorem ut, tincidunt elementum nibh. Integer rutrum augue nec tristique rhoncus. Ut dapibus lectus a aliquet feugiat. Nunc lacinia nunc vel mauris tempor, vitae suscipit arcu vestibulum. Morbi ac turpis eu risus bibendum accumsan id a ante. Cras ultrices justo leo. Sed accumsan, ipsum eget luctus rhoncus, lacus nisi feugiat dui, ut auctor urna ante a leo. Sed sit amet malesuada turpis, ut eleifend massa. Quisque cursus sagittis sem, nec fringilla erat imperdiet non. No dobra, skoro już o cieniach Wam powiedziałam, to już z tym idę! No nie bijcie mnie! Nie będę taka, że zachowam tę wiedzę dla siebie! Z początku jednak zastanawiałam się, czy nie pokazać wszystkich możliwych przesunięć cienia, ale a) objętościowo ten zakątek to będzie jakaś tragedia b) chcę Was zachęcić do eksperymentowania. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Quisque iaculis lectus ullamcorper placerat ullamcorper. Sed malesuada imperdiet dapibus. Etiam sit amet ligula consequat, scelerisque eros eu, finibus massa. Morbi sapien elit, tincidunt id lorem ut, tincidunt elementum nibh. Integer rutrum augue nec tristique rhoncus. Ut dapibus lectus a aliquet feugiat. Nunc lacinia nunc vel mauris tempor, vitae suscipit arcu vestibulum. Morbi ac turpis eu risus bibendum accumsan id a ante. Cras ultrices justo leo. Sed accumsan, ipsum eget luctus rhoncus, lacus nisi feugiat dui, ut auctor urna ante a leo. Sed sit amet malesuada turpis, ut eleifend massa. Quisque cursus sagittis sem, nec fringilla erat imperdiet non. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Quisque iaculis lectus ullamcorper placerat ullamcorper. Sed malesuada imperdiet dapibus. Etiam sit amet ligula consequat, scelerisque eros eu, finibus massa. Morbi sapien elit, tincidunt id lorem ut, tincidunt elementum nibh. Integer rutrum augue nec tristique rhoncus. Ut dapibus lectus a aliquet feugiat. Nunc lacinia nunc vel mauris tempor, vitae suscipit arcu vestibulum. Morbi ac turpis eu risus bibendum accumsan id a ante. Cras ultrices justo leo. Sed accumsan, ipsum eget luctus rhoncus, lacus nisi feugiat dui, ut auctor urna ante a leo. Sed sit amet malesuada turpis, ut eleifend massa. Quisque cursus sagittis sem, nec fringilla erat imperdiet non. A, jest jeszcze cień inset, który umożliwia dodanie cienia w środku. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Quisque iaculis lectus ullamcorper placerat ullamcorper. Sed malesuada imperdiet dapibus. Etiam sit amet ligula consequat, scelerisque eros eu, finibus massa. Morbi sapien elit, tincidunt id lorem ut, tincidunt elementum nibh. Integer rutrum augue nec tristique rhoncus. Ut dapibus lectus a aliquet feugiat. Nunc lacinia nunc vel mauris tempor, vitae suscipit arcu vestibulum. Morbi ac turpis eu risus bibendum accumsan id a ante. Cras ultrices justo leo. Sed accumsan, ipsum eget luctus rhoncus, lacus nisi feugiat dui, ut auctor urna ante a leo. Sed sit amet malesuada turpis, ut eleifend massa. Quisque cursus sagittis sem, nec fringilla erat imperdiet non. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Quisque iaculis lectus ullamcorper placerat ullamcorper. Sed malesuada imperdiet dapibus. Etiam sit amet ligula consequat, scelerisque eros eu, finibus massa. Morbi sapien elit, tincidunt id lorem ut, tincidunt elementum nibh. Integer rutrum augue nec tristique rhoncus. Ut dapibus lectus a aliquet feugiat. Nunc lacinia nunc vel mauris tempor, vitae suscipit arcu vestibulum. Morbi ac turpis eu risus bibendum accumsan id a ante. Cras ultrices justo leo. Sed accumsan, ipsum eget luctus rhoncus, lacus nisi feugiat dui, ut auctor urna ante a leo. Sed sit amet malesuada turpis, ut eleifend massa. Quisque cursus sagittis sem, nec fringilla erat imperdiet non. Podsumowanie Mam wrażenie, że ten kącik techniczny jest bardziej oparty na przykładach aniżeli tłumaczeniu krok po kroku technicznej składni. Mam nadzieję, że taka forma Wam nie przeszkadza, bo jest mi znacznie wygodniej w ten sposób. Jakby coś było niezrozumiałe, zawsze możecie dopytywać w komentarzach ^^ |-|Zakątek listów= Kategoria:Gazetka Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach